A liquid crystal display (LCD) has been developed aggressively in recent years and more and more LCDs with good quality are available on the market. In a conventional process of manufacturing a LCD panel with a color filter substrate and an array substrate, a seal adhesive and a conductive adhesive are normally separately applied thereon. As shown in FIG. 1, a seal adhesive 2 used only for adhering to an array substrate and a conductive adhesive 3 used only for connecting a conductive electrode are applied separately on a color filter substrate 1. A pixel region 4 is shown to represent the entire pixel region of LCD.
An assembling process is performed following the application of the seal adhesive 2. Since there are no other supports provided outside the pixel region 4, and there is no conductive particles within the seal adhesive 2, an excess deformation may occur to a portion of the seal adhesive during the assembling process due to strong electrostatic adherence and atmospheric pressure, so that the cell thickness of the LCD panel may not be uniform after the photo curing and/or thermal curing of the seal adhesive, which in turn results in a display problem in peripheral regions of LCD, such as a phenomenon referred as side mura, which can drastically reduce the display quality of the LCD panel.
In a conventional LCD design, application region for the conductive adhesive 3 and that for the seal adhesive 2 are very close to each other, so that if an excess amount of conductive adhesive 3 is applied, there is an overlapping region between the conductive adhesive 3 and the seal adhesive 2 where the cell thickness is greater than that of other regions. This can also result in a side mura phenomena. Moreover, since there may be a large discrepancy between a desired position and an actual position where the conductive adhesive 3 is applied, the resultant poor contact between the conductive adhesive 3 and electrodes can lower the conductivity and drastically reduce the display quality of the LCD panel.
Therefore, separation of the seal adhesive and the conductive adhesive in a conventional LCD display may give rise to problem of side mura due to non-uniformity of cell thickness and problem of poor display quality due to the poor conductivity caused by the deflection from the desired applying position of the conductive adhesive.